She doesn't howl, she whimpers
by Dannyrules96
Summary: Miyu has been alone, cold, unloved all her life; all she knows is hatred. But when she meets the pack something swells up inside of her that she can't deny. Trail basis continuous for now.. R&R please
1. Lost

**A saw a couple episodes of Wolf's Rain and was instantly addicted. So-  
**

_The wind whispered in her ear, and the moon looked sadly upon her as she lay motionless in the snow. Her body going numb she wishes she could move. She prays for someone to find her, to save her life; but there is no town or city for miles. Her mind is playing tricks she continues to hear the false hope that a pack is running not to far away. All she can do is accept the reality that she was going to die alone and cold. As she started to slip away, she felt warm for the first time in her life._

_And then she was gone._

_

* * *

  
_

**Just a little drabble, weather I really continue is how people react to this, but I thought since it wouldn't leave me alone I might as well put it up here and see how people react. So if it sounds even remotely interesting you might want to tell me.....if your wondering who "she" and "her" is it's just a little OC named Miyu. R&R  
**


	2. Running

**I didn't really plan to continue on this but I got an inspiring review and decide to so I'm not quit sure were my brain is headed. But here ya go.**

I was a goner, I was sure of it, or at lest I thought I was. My whole body was numb and I wasn't even conscious and then, I felt warm and I saw a bright light. I was leaving the earth; it was so peaceful and calm, almost like heaven but, this couldn't be heaven. After everything I've done no one would ever let me into heaven!

It was just a bunch of crap, an illusion my mind was playing on me. If I didn't snap out of it I would be dead I would die in the snow like _they_ said.

My eyes slowly opened as snow continued to fall in front of them. Nothing had changed. Ignoring the pain I push myself to my feet; and then it hit me the smell of humans. It was faint but it completely filled my nose with its stench.

Why so far from civilization did I smell human? Had they picked me up? Why would they were they planning to keep me as some kind of pet? The very thought mad me snare my nose and growl. I heard something move behind be and turned to face it, only to find 4 boys.

They were wolves no humans no wolves, or wolves disguised as humans; either way the sent they were carrying was driving me crazy. I turned tail and ran right out of there straight into the snow storm. The wind was brutal much different than the warmth I had just felt. Still, i continued to run until i was far away from that stench, but it didn't seem good enough so i continued running. Ignoring the pain that wracked my entire body making my bones feel as though they would collapse.

I knew i couldn't run away forever, but that wouldn't stop me from trying.

**Ok, so it didn't take very long to write this but i forgot where i was going with it so it's just been stitting around, so this is kinda just a filler.**


	3. The future or the past 1

**Still don't know where this story is headed, was reading over old stuff and got inspiration for this chapter. The whole chapter is kinda like a flash back, Miyu's voice is very mellow and slightly distant in this chapter, and the sister's or Asha's is more cheerful and childish.  
**

_The swing squeaks as a swing back and forth, my legs disappearing under me only to reappear in front again. The wind blows my hair back and then my stomach flips when i begin to approach the ground again._

_"Miyu!" My shoes hit the dirt and my body jerks forward as the swing stops suddenly. *childish laugh* "You're so silly! What are you doing all alone?" I blink a few times before bringing myself back to reality. I turn to my sister who has taken a seat in the swing next to be, a wide smile on her face. I give her a small smile and look up at the clouds._

_"Hey Asha.. do you ever think about, wolves?"_

_"What, wolves? *childish laugh* You're crazy, they've been extinct for 100 years." I looked back to the dirt burying to toe of my boot into the dirt, "I know but, you've heard the rumors."_

_"Miyu, rumors are never true, especially ones about wolves."_

_"I guess."_

_"Besides, if they were they wouldn't last for long." I saw something out of the corner of my eye and quickly stood from the swing. It was a boy but he wasn't from around here, still something about him seemed familiar. _

_"Miyu, what is it?" Suddenly i had no control over my movements and was chasing after him._

_"Miyu! WAIT!"_

**My chapters seem to be really short, sorry..the ideas come in spurts.** review please ^_^


	4. The future or the past 2

**Um, So i'm not sure the begging flows with the ending they both came at different times. Also I don't think my descriptiveness was as good in this chapter.**

_"Miyu, STOP!" I jerked my head around to look down the ally but the boy i had seen was already gone. I was about to run down the ally but my sister stopped me. "Miyu, what are you doing?" she gasped between breaths, "What did you see and why is it so important that you ran off like that!" I blinked a few times before slowly turning to my sister, she was bent over trying to catch her breath. _

_"I-I don't know, I just- something told me too." I looked down at my sister and she gave me a confused look._

_"There's nothing down there." She stood up and motioned down the ally, "It was just in your head."I sighed and looked back down the ally. Then I saw a glimpse of something, "THAT'S HIM!" And then I was running after him again completely ignoring my sister's calls to stop. _

_Every time I caught up to him he would disappear and show up going in the opposite direction. _

_"Wait! Who are you!" I cried out, I spun around trying to find out where he had gone this time. I thought I saw him for a moment and stopped. Then something hit me in the stomach, and the back. I was being attacked and I couldn't even see the person to fight back. _

**_THUD_**

_I hit the floor hard and my vision began to blur, but it wasn't from the impact, it was from the massive amount of blood I had began to loose.  
_

_"Miyu! Miyu, where are you!" I saw Asha coming around the corner entering the ally; I tried to call to her but nothing cam out so I started to crawl to her instead. She didn't see me, she just turned around and started to walk away. 'I'm here! Asha, over here!' I screamed, but my voice was so week I wasn't even sure if she had heard me; and I couldn't move anymore to try and stop her. _

_"Miyu? Miyu, is that you!" I heard her boots hitting the ground approaching closer to were I lay limp on the floor. Her boots scurried to a stop a few inches from me. "Mi-Miyu?" She placed her hand on my shoulder almost as if to question it. I attempted to answer her and explain what had happen but only a moan came out. Asha stumbled backwards "It's alive!"_

_Ignoring the pain in my body I dragged my self toward her, "Asha, It's me!"She yelled and continued to move backwards, "Someone! Help!" _

_I inched myself closer to her "Asha?" _

_"HELP!" Our father rounded the corner and a wave of relief floated over me; but when I noticed another man round the corner I was on my feet quickly, defense raised. The man and my father came running down the ally and within a second there was a gun in my face; but I ignored him and tried to walk to me sister._

_***Click***_

_My ears twitched at the sound and I was of the ground the gun shattering between my teeth. The man was stunned, at lest for the moment.**  
**_

_When I looked up at Asha all I saw on her face was fear, she was terrified of me. "Asha.."Suddenly the mans fist came across my nose, note enough to break it but enough to knock some sense into me.  
_

_I toke one last look at Asha before running off; and I kept running..for a .time.. _

* * *

**So yea, this story is just really random.  
**


End file.
